Flirting is a show
by JessiePie6
Summary: I did a little snip-it. First fanfic. Started off as a one shot. Dani has her sights on one thing and that is to FIND NICO
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say thank you to my friend that Proof read this for me. so thanks Wolf of Ebony and Ivory. From that i realize commas are not my friend. also i would like to mention this is my first FanFic So reviews would be helpful. On that note i may add to it i might not.( not entirely sure) Also i will have a story out once it has been proof read.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Dani was walking into the Hawks main building, purse in one hand and keys in the other and nothing was going to stop her. She was determined to find him and so she was not going to be distracted even if her phone went off. She walked by the mural, ready to find him. She pushed through the two glass doors and was in the training facility. She walked by Matt's office only to hear. "Dani,"

She kept walking "Dani wait!" this time she stopped in her tracks.

By now she was frustrated. She did not bother to look over her shoulder or even turn around. She stayed in place and said, "What do you want Matt?"

Matt stepped in front of her "I was wondering why you are here. You're never here on Mondays" Dani was trying to look around Matt's head, "and your attention is elsewhere. Alright I'll let you go"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Matt, I will take care of TK" Dani knew that he did not even mention TK, but she wanted to get away from Matt when she noticed Nico walk by. She walked away from Matt towards the 3 way intersection.

"I didn't even mention TK Dani!" Matt yelled to her as she walked away.

Dani followed Nico around the corner and noticed that he was not there, she took a left around another corner which circled back to the mural. _Where did he go_? She tapped her side with her hand. She decided to walk farther down the hallway passed the mural.

"Doctor Santino, you should know better than to follow me." Nico walked out from beside of the mural.

"Ahhhh." Dani flipped around "Jeez Nico," she twirled her finger in front of his face and said "you're always popping out from somewhere. You know that right?" She decided to poke him with her twirling finger.

"Yes, it's a dear hobby of mine." Nico said with a sarcastic shake of his head.

"Kind of figured. Am I the only person you sneak up on? You realize you've snuck up on me so many times that it happens in my dreams now." Nico looked intrigued by that.

"Oh really?" Nico had a smirk on his face. At that point, Dani knew what he was thinking so she slapped him on the arm.

"Nico!"

"I never said anything."

"You didn't have to!" Nico's smirk grew and Dani continued, "So why did you call me Nico?"

"Not until you tell me what I was doing in your dream."

"Nico!" Dani would only take this from Nico because he was the one that rarely joked around or maybe it was because she liked the joking around when he did. _What if he was not joking_? "Why did you call me here?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you."

"Nico it's you." She grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and she gently pushed up to be face and face with Nico. When Nico turned his head slightly, Dani started to whisper, "In your dreams. I'm not telling you what happened."

"I will find out one way or another"

"I have no doubt."

Nico went back to his emotionless self, "You realize there is a unexpected guest listening in on our conversation?"

Dani looked back up at him, "its TK, isn't it? How long?"

Nico nodded his head "Since you yelled Nico the second time"

"Around the corner?"

"Doctor Santino have I rubbed off on you"

"Scary, I think you have." Dani was shocked that it might be true. Nico might have gotten her paranoid as much as he was. _How did I do that? I might want to cut down my time around Nico._ "What do you want to do about it?"

_Has she been around me that much_ "As far as I am concerned we can do two things." Dani had nodded her head wanting him to continue. "We can play it out for him or we can switch spots and you can sneak up on from behind and I'll get him from the front."

They both started to switch spots when Dani said "Alright when do..."

Nico gently said "go around now"

"How do you now when..."

Nico still talking softly "trust me on this"

Dani was smiling "I will if you let me finish my sentences" Dani did what Nico told her and went back to the intersection in the hallway and made her way around the corner to TK. She quietly stepped up behind TK and tapped him on the shoulder. Dani decided to stay quiet.

"Whoever it is can wait. I'm watching Nico and Doctor D flirt like there's" TK turned his head and then his voice got soft. "No tomorrow. Ooooooh... Doctor D umm I'll see you later" TK stood up and turned around only to bump into Nico. "Nico I was just leaving." TK had tried to walk around him only to find that Nico's hand out to stop him.

"Not so fast. Why were you watching us?"

"What! No, I wasn't watching you two who do you think I am?" Both Dani and Nico looked at TK knowing that was not the truth.

"Seriously TK, why?" Dani knew the answer already and she just wanted to hear it out loud. _How will Nico act?_

TK started to rub the back of his neck. "Well um, it's a show when you two flirt and it's fun to watch." Dani made gestured to let TK leave.

_Was it that obvious? _She then said to Nico "A Show?"

_TK picked up on that? _Nico replied with, "Flirting?"

They both walked down the hallway, Nico pulled out his phone. Then Dani decided to ask one more time. "So why did you call me down here?"

Nico looked up, "You know the usual stuff, a player needs help, TK being TK and needing help, and I wanted to see you." _I needed to say it, No I had to say it._

"Ok, where shall we start?" _I knew it._


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a short chapter but i did do that intentionally because it will set up the next chapter which will add on to the conversation from both sides. also this has only been proof read by me so if there is any mistakes please let me know. Also reviews are helpful. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Nico just finished up his business with Dani, he then decided to go find TK and have a little chat with him. He found TK in the training facility on the bike. "Yo Nico, what up?"

Nico walked to the side of the bike and said "We need to talk."

TK frowned at this statement. _Should I be scared_? "Um… hey Nico if this is about earlier don't worry I gotcha, I won't say anything."

"Terrence can we talk about this privately?" Nico said this with a serious look on his face and this made TK scared.

_Oh crap. _TK stopped moving his feet on the bike. "Hey Nico I rather do this with witnesses around so this million dollar man don't end up in pit somewhere."

"Terrence I can assure you that you won't be harmed by me."

"Ok, ok let's talk… But just remember that someone will be very mad if they find their star receiver's body somewhere" TK got off the bike and they both started to walk towards Nico's office.

"Who says that they would even find a body." TK scooted away from Nico. _Seriously how did __**he**__ catch on?_

* * *

When Dani arrived home she needed to talk to someone about what happened earlier that day. She knew that the flirting went majorly over board. Dani went up to her room to find her laptop, she decided to Skype Jeanette. She needed to tell someone what happened; she really needed it off her mind.

" Dani, baby how ya been." Dani saw a pixelated face of Jeanette on her screen. Dani smiled at the sight of her.

"Pretty good I guess."

"Dani I might not be a psychologist, but I do know when something is wrong with you. Why did you Skype me?" Jeanette knew something was on her mind, she'd seen this look on her for about a year. If Jeanette remembered right that look would only appear when that Nico guy was around. "Is it about Nico?" Jeanette noticed Dani's expression change. "Spill it Santino!" _It has to be about him. Yay!_

_How did she do that? _"I guess it is about him." Dani did not want to be straight forward because she knew how Jeanette would act.

Jeanette freaked out when Dani said I guess. "I guess Dani! I guess! Dani, I know it is about him."

Dani knew that would be the reaction that she would get from Jeanette when she said I guess. "Fine Jeanette it is about him!"_I just said that, didn't I? _

Jeanette heard that and went back to her smiling, happy self. "Alright now we can talk." _About time she admitted it_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people so this is the third chapter and there could be a few mistakes but i did read it a few times so i am hoping it is ok. I also found out it is easier to write Jeanette and Dani than it is to write TK and Nico.**_

_**So i am trying to figure what season this should take place but i figure leave it at the beginning of season two with out the whole Matt thing.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

TK went with Nico to his office so they could talk about a certain doctor or so TK assumed it was about Doctor D. "Yo, Nico you might want to talk instead of standing there all Nicoish."

Nico was leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed._ How do I talk to TK about this? _TK pulled out his phone and instantly went on to twitter. "Terrence, what are you doing?"

TK was typing away on his phone. " I'm Tweeting." _He is so going to kill me but it's worth it._

Nico stepped forward and asked, "What are you tweeting about?" _I swear if he is tweeting about me I will make him wish he never played for the Hawks._

TK looked up from his phone and said "Its about to be about you if you don't start to talk and I know once it is on the internet it don't come off."

"Its good to hear that you know about the consequence of posting stuff online." There was a slight pause before TK realized that Nico did not know where to start.

"AWW man, you don't know where to start and I don't expect you to answer that, so lets start with the flirting"

"You were watching us, so why don't you tell me."

"Seriously man?" TK looked up and he pocketed his phone and noticed Nico was glairing him down. "Ok, so you are. Alright, the flirting is fun to watch and I mean there so much tension there that I'm shocked you haven't pulled her into your arms and just suck face in front of everybody"

"How long?" Nico was staying calm though out the whole conversation, only because he was curious.

TK's face turned confused "What!?"

"How long have you noticed the tension?"

"Oh the tension. That one is a little difficult, I've seen it for a while but recently it's come out more noticeable"

"And the flirting how long?"

" Almost since the beginning. It was after helping me catch the ball. It would have been the," TK was puzzled because he could not **'**remember**'** the week she came in. He slowly said. "The third week."

"It was the second week."

TK jumped up on to his feet and clapped his hands together " Yeah, That's it. You to have been flirting non–stop since then." _I knew what week it was. I wanted to see if he remember. I guess that does mean it. "_Do you know what to do next?"

"I was going to let it play out" Nico took his phone out of his pocket and started to look at it. "One last thing TK, who else has noticed it?"

TK was half way out the door when he mentioned "Man I figure you would already know, half the team already thinks you two are sleeping together and the other half think it will happen soon." The smartest thing TK did was leave as fast as he could out of Nico's office.

_Have I not noticed how out of hand the flirting got, that the rest of the team has? _Nico look at his phone and he scrolled down to Dani's name and he wanted to text her and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

" Come on Dani, call the mysterious man"

"He's not mysterious and I told you no." Dani bickered back to the laptop screen where Jeanette was talking to her.

" Everything you have told me, no sorry the very little you told me, tells me that he is mysterious." Jeanette throw both her arms up " So why not?" _TELL ME!_

_He has let me in more than others, but to me he is just a puzzle. _She was hesitant on the next few things she was going to say because it did prove that she wanted something more than just flirting in the hallways. "Look, if there is anything more to this… this flirting I want to know if he feels the same way. So I am not going to make the first move."

"Oh honey, the first move was made a long time ago." _A lot of people noticed that. _" So are you just going to let this play out."

Dani's phone went off and she noticed it was from Nico " I think so." She decided to look at the text but before she could.

Jeanette pointed a finger at her through the screen. "Hey, hey I know that look it's from Nico."

_Am I that easy to read?_ She looked at the text and she read it. " Sorry Jeanette I have to go"

"No wait, Dani, what." She was cut off half way through her sentence as Dani shut the laptop close.

She went over the text one last time in her head.** Dani we have a problem. I was talking to TK and he told me half the team thinks we are sleeping together.**

Dani was pissed and she needed to send a text back. **We need to talk.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I think this worked out to where i wanted it.(sorry for it being short) Well anyways the next chapter will have those to talking.**_

_**Oh, for any one that does not know already Season three is going to be back June 12th. * Little excited squels everywhere.***_

* * *

Nico was shocked that he even sent that text to Dani. His thoughts were going all over the place but one constant thought was how she is going to act. When he received a text back saying **we need to talk **he was unsure what would happen. He was unsure what this meant for them. Of course he needed to respond. **Yes we do. When?**

**NOW! And not at the facility. **

He knew something was wrong with her when she responded to the text. Then it hit him she was angry that the team jumped to conclusions. _It ruins what she believes._ Her own principles were trampled on by the team. _We need to go somewhere where none of the Hawks would be at. _**Ok, do you know where La Lune au Café** ** is? **By now Nico was walking to his car waiting for Dani's response.

On the other side Dani smiled at the place he chose. **Yes, I do. Didn't think you did though.**

Nico responded with a simple** OK. **He was out to his car. He got in and drove off.

On the way to Le Lune au Café Nico's thoughts were all over the place. For once in his life he had no clue what to expect, he was clueless. _What do I do? Where to start, where to start? Ok, so she was angry when I sent her that text. _

_Because she would lose respect, maybe. No the team would not lose respect in her, they see her stand up to me and coach all the time. It takes nerve to stand up to me. Most people would think twice before they talked back to someone like me. She had nerve _

And Nico was right. For the past year Dani had been questioning his methods, but in the process she was getting closer and closer to him and he knew it. He allowed her some information about him which would lead her back to asking some more questions. He loved seeing her trying to get answers out of him, it amused him. But he never thought in the process that he would fall for her. He knew the game he was playing from the start was just to see if she would respond to it. He thought it would slow down and eventually stop. But to his surprise he liked playing the game and so did she. The flirting just kept going.

When Nico arrived to the Café he ordered two medium coffees and went to the back where there was a table that overlooked the whole room. It was a dark area because the Café had this whole moon lite thing going on. He patiently waited for Dani to arrive.

* * *

Dani's drive over to the Café was just as bad. Her thoughts all over the place too. For the most part she wanted to know why the team jumped to conclusions so quickly and what set up the conclusions. It did not appear to her that the flirting was that noticeable. _Then again if TK found out that quickly, who else knew?_

She knew that she was flirting with Nico; she just had a hard time to admit it to herself. The idea that Nico had the same feelings was strange to her. She thought that it was too easy for her to get information out him. She wanted to believe that he had these same feeling, she really did. She saw the Café and noticed that Nico's car was there so she parked near his. Before she walked in she knew he probably would already have a coffee for her.

She was smiling before she went into the building. The thought that Nico knew this place was funny. She never thought of him to be the type to go to one of these Cafés, especially a poor lit one._ The things I could do._ She started to chuckle at her own thought and then thought of how it would sound with an evil laugh.

She entered the building and look around. She could not find Nico the first time, so she searched again, and after she looked around the big moon that was in the middle of the room she found him sitting in the back._ Of course, where he can see everything. Hey he has coffee. Score!_

When she found him he looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a shy wave and when she started to walk over there she had an important thought. One that she had to listen to.

_Don't give up your hopes Santino._

* * *

_** La Lune au Café is french for the moon coffee. i had to include something spacey. (thanks laple for the correction)**  
_

_**THANKS FOR READING! **_

_**p.s reviews are helpful since this chapter was a little hard to put together. should have the next chapter out next weekend for both stories. it depends how the week works out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so the fifth chapter. and i should have the sixth out soon. just need to type it up.** _

_**Hey Look its a long chapter.**_

**_THANKS!_**

* * *

_Don't give your hopes up Santino. _That was the one thought that kept playing in Dani's head over and over. When she walked up to Nico she softly said "Hey"

Nico got up from his seat and replied, "Hello Doctor Santino. He then made a gesture for her to sit down across from him and she willing took the spot. _Where to start? _He then pushed the coffee gently towards her.

She took the coffee._ Always a gentleman…I wonder if he has a different side… get off the thought Santino, get off the thought._ "Thanks Nico, for the coffee and for meeting me." _O great he is probably going to be silent and vague. The usual Nico._

"Not a problem." _Glad she started._

Dani took a sip of her coffee then went straight to the point. "Nico, the conclusion that the team got to is unacceptable," She then mumbled to herself "Although for some reason I am fine with the idea we are together." Nico could have sworn that he heard something. Then again it was Nico, so he probably heard most of what she said. She then continued, "I want to know why it was obvious to everybody **but** us that we were sleeping together."

Nico started to chuckle at the statement. "You would figure we would be the first to know." _Maybe this won't be that bad._

She sarcastically said, "That would be to easy plus," her hands did a little wave, "rumors are more fun."

"Who would have thought that the team is worst then teenagers."

Dani pointed a finger at Nico. "That, I will agree with you on." _Nico has a sense of humor, other than a dry one, who would have thought._ "Hey, how come rumors spread so fast there?"

"I can stop a lot of things, but word of mouth I cannot." He shrugged his shoulders at his own statement.

Dani was going to have a field day with what Nico just said. "You mean the great Nico Careles can't give his famous glare and scare people into not talking." _I thought Nico could stop anything, though rumors I am not shocked._

Nico had to at least try to defend himself and his glare. "Hey, I have stopped a few nasty rumors before with my glare and this was that was the first time I heard the rumor about us."

_That's strange, first time we both heard of the rumor. _They both knew that they should have heard something. The team was good at spreading rumors to everyone and even to the people that they were about. She swatted away her thought and went back to the subject at hand. "So what did TK tell you?"

Nico was also lost in his train of thought _…why is this the first time we both heard of this._

Nico was starring through Dani, so she waved her hand in front of his face "Earth to Nico," she then quickly thought of the pun. _Ha._ "No pun intended."

His head popped up quickly. "Oh sorry, I was thinking. And there was so a pun intended."

She ignored the last part he said because she knew he was trying to get her rattled up. "What were you thinking about?" She wanted to know if they were thinking the same thing.

"Nothing important at the moment. TK and I talked about what happened earlier today and he mentioned some things that I think, we both already knew. But before he left I asked him who else noticed and he said that most of them thought there was already something between us or there soon will be."

"So another words, me, you and probably Matt and coach are the only ones that didn't realize the rumor."

"Honestly, I think coach could care less and if Matt heard a rumor about us, he probably would have done something that he would have regretted. Then again the team probably thought that I would do something worse to Matt."

"You've got to love rumors. The team probably thought that you would have hurt him, so they kept quiet around us." They both knew that team was never good a being quiet. When they walk the hallways they could hear anything they said. The team never cared who heard, so why does this change the rules. Unless….. "Maybe it was there way of protecting him? What else did TK mention?"

Nico took a sip of his coffee to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Well, apparently the true reason why the team jumped to that conclusion was because that little show we did happens…." He hesitated on the next word he was going to use because he was not sure what her reaction would be. "Often, or at least from their point of view."

Dani smiled, " OK I am glad I was not drinking my coffee." Now Nico was glaring Dani down because of what she just said. "What?" He was still glaring at her. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too." He was using her own words against her.

Dani wanted to quickly get off the topic that she never mentioned, so she quickly said. "So what do they notice when…" She was afraid to say, when we put on a show because she would start to laugh. "We talk?"

"Like I said before, the flirting that we **'**apparently**' **don't notice." _I knew we were flirting and she probably does to._ "And" Nico was interrupted by laughing and he was curious why Dani was laughing. She noticed that he was giving her one of his question faces. She slowly stoped laughing. "Apparently I missed something."

She crossed her arms. "Apparently you did, I think we both can say **we **know we flirt with each other." _Crap, I just said that out loud. Well, I guess I can see his reaction._

He tilted his head slightly. _That was straight to the point._ He was actually enjoying this. He now knew that Dani was just as nervous as him. A small smile started to form on his lips.

_Its Nico, he's not going to say anything._ "Sorry for interrupting, can you continue?"

_Just one word to say._ "They also noticed tension."

"Tension?" She had no clue what he was talking about until Nico said,

"Think about it Dani."

It took a minute but then she realized and softly said. "Ohh." Then a thought clicked in her head. "Nico, you said it was the first time you heard of the rumor, right?"

"Yes it was. What are you getting at Dani?"

"Well it's the first time **you** heard of this, I am pretty sure you had the same thought. What if TK made the rumor part up?"

"Doctor Santino, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"You want to play this out for him, don't you?"

Then all a suddenly the hugest smirk appeared on Dani. "Yes I do."

Nico nodded his head. "OK Doctor Santino, how do you want to do this?"_ Only one problem, what if we were wrong? How would she act then?_

_He agreed with me on this? Huh, I thought he would have taken more time to think about it. _She pointed a finger at him. "First you can stop addressing me formally."

"You know that is easier said than done."

"I know. I think we can start with you walking me out to my car."

He stood up from his seat and offered her his hand, she gladly accepted it. He walked Dani out of the Café and by the time they arrived at her car they were both laughing. Once that laughter stopped Nico spoke up, "You are going to be in tomorrow, Right?"

"Sadly first thing in the morning. Why?"

"If it is ok with you, I would like to pick you up."

Dani got into her car and before she shut the door she said. "Yes I am ok with it." Then on that note she drove off and Nico just stood there until she was out of sight.

_This should be interesting_

* * *

_**let me know how this chapter is. i got the ending how i wanted but i am not sure of the beginning. I Love the Direction i can go with it now. **  
_

_**AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought i had this typed up but apparently my psychology stuff was mixed in with it. so i had fun putting the right stuff together.**

**if any one has realized from this story and my other i actually like writing Lindsay. i think she is a fun character to write.**

**I am also happy i have been able to update both of my stories this weekend. **

**Thank you For reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Lindsay was on her way out of the house to go to school. But before she left she stopped in the kitchen and talk to her mom. "Hey mom, your rather perky today." She then looked down at an imaginary watch. "And it is only a few hours in to the day."

Dani replied sarcastically to her daughter. "Ha Ha Linds, very funny." Dani pointed to the door. "Now get before you're late."

She gave her mother a 'are you serious look' "Fine" she walked to the door and opened it. She noticed Nico walking to the door and she yelled back to her mother. "Mom! Nico is here." She left the door open for him. When she walked by Nico she told him. "I can't tell if she's perky or grumpy." She looked him over once. "Either way, good luck." She left.

By then Dani was at the door. Nico pointed back and smiled "Interesting girl"

Dani replied with "You have no idea." _Huh, she talked to him. _

Nico walked up the stairs and asked "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me grab my purse." She walked to the island in her kitchen and got her purse. She got back to the door to find Nico sitting on the stairs. "You know, this would be the perfect time to get you back for all the times you have snuck up on me." Dani decided to sit down next to him.

He turned his head slightly near Dani. "Good luck with that. You have already made it obvious that you were there."

She smiled and gave him a friendly hit to the arm. She then looked into his eyes and realized something was wrong. _Should I ask? _"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing of importance at the moment." He stood up and asked "Ready?" _I want to tell you. So why is it so difficult?_

She desperately wanted to know what was on his mind. She replied a soft "Yeah" Nico offered his hand to help her get up and she willingly accepted it. Once she did she took his whole arm hostage and wrapped both arms around it. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. They got to his car and went off to the Hawk's training facility for an early meeting.

* * *

They were walking the hallways of the training facility and Nico was talking to Dani. " Are we sure he made this up."

"This was the first time we both heard of this, unless if the player are being quit about it, which we both know is doubtful. Well at least we both know the flirting part is true."

He said with a smirk "Yes we both know that." _At least we can admit it. _Dani was fighting a temptation to smack him and before she could he continued. "We are going to let this play out, I'm guessing."

They both stopped in the middle of the hall way in front of the conference room. "If that is ok with you."

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled "Seems you have this all planned out. Care to fill me in?"

"I am going to take that as a yes and at the moment, no. I like seeing a curious Nico." If Nico was the type to make faces at others he probably would have. But then again it was tempting. He decided not to.

Behind them Matt walked up, he said "Hi Dani….Nico." He continued into the conference room.

"I think we should go in before they start getting suspicious." Dani went for the handle but before she had the chance Nico grabbed her arm. He pulled her in closely, there was still an inch or two between them. She was shocked how close they were. _That's not Nico. Maybe it's his other side. _She could not believe how sensitive his touch was on her skin.

He said to her "Not everything goes according to plan."

She softly said back "I can see that." Nico went in to the conference room before Dani. She stood out in the hallway for a minute thinking._ Oh sure play it cool on your end. Ok, that left me breathless. I hope this does not go according to plan._

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! _**

**_P.S please tell me what you think_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so I felt bad that I did not get this up before I went to Fenway yesterday so I will get another chapter up today since already have the next few written out you might also see a third.**

**On a side note, when I went to Fenway yesterday I noticed a step up in security because of the events that happened last weekish. So it Makes me wonder if Necessary Roughness will show a heightened security protocol when it returns. Part of me hopes so because then we know there will be more humorous Dani and Nico scenes**

**Sorry About my babbling. At least you know you will get another chapter or two and they will be worth it.**

**THANKS! Please tell me what you think. **

* * *

When Dani finally decided to go into the conference room she looked around. She found everyone but Nico sitting. Nico was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. In fact she noticed no one else was standing. _Did he?_ She found that every seat was taken. She stood in the back of the room in disbelief. _I'm going to kill him. _Then she looked at Nico and found him smirking. "You are something else." She softly said, but at this point she did not care who heard.

The smirk was still on his face when he replied with. "I know." She would have stuck her tongue out at him if they weren't in a professional setting. "And I know you just thought about sticking your tongue out at me."

_How? _She stood next to him in disbelief; she gave up on trying to figure out his game. "Unbelievable"

Matt walked up to Dani and Nico and decided to chip in their conversation. "What's unbelievable is the amount of chairs. Theirs one left if you want it Dani." _What are these two up to?_

_If I walk off with him it would get Nico to think. Probably not a good idea though. _"Thanks Matt, but I think I'm fine."

Matt pointed behind him. "Ok, but if you want the chair just ask." Matt walked back to his seat which was near both of them and once he sat down the meeting started.

Dani adjusted herself so she could lean against the wall comfortably. _How does he do this all the time?_ Then she started to zone out.

Nico moved a few inches closer to Dani and slightly tilted his head. "He's curious."

She zoned out because she didn't really have to be there. She was only there to know if TK did anything stupid and if she was getting anyone new this week. "Mmmh" she turned her head to Nico and she blinked a few times. "Sorry, what."

"You zoned out. I said he's curious."

"Who is?"

"Matt."

With a questionable tone and a squint of her eyes "OK?"

"You really zoned out, he's been looking back here every few minutes. If you wait a second you will see."

Before Dani could say anything she noticed Matt quickly looked back and then turned his head forward. "What does he think, that we are going to kiss or something, in front of this many people."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well" Immediately after Dani slapped his arm.

"Nico"

"Any louder we are going to have to share with the whole group." All a suddenly there attention went to the front of the room when they heard coach mention TK.

"We have reporters coming in tomorrow for TK's event promotion." Coach looked over to the two in the back and added "Nico you know what to do and Doctor Dani work with Nico so TK does not freak out."

Dani answered coach quickly. "Got it." And Nico just nodded his head. Once they confirmed that they understood everyone left the conference room.

Nico pushed off the wall with his back and he put his hands in his pockets. He was curious why Dani zoned out. _She was probably board._ "How much of the meeting did you zone off on?"

"Umm not sure, probably most of it."

He walked around to the front of her. "That's unlike you Doctor Santino, what were you thinking about."

_Do I want to tell you I was thinking about when you grabbed me earlier and how it sent my senses in overdrive. _She gave him a smile and said "wouldn't you like to know." What Dani just said made him speechless for some strange reason and Dani took that time to take a quick glance over his shoulder and she noticed Matt was glaring at them through the windows. "We have an audience…Again."

"Matt?" _Figures, jealousy is not a good color for him._

"Yes" she sighed. _How many people are going to watch us?_ "What do you want to do?"

A smirk appeared on Nico's face again. "Well."

She decided to hit him once again. "How many times am I going to have to hit you so you will stop…" she thought about what she just said for a second. She then shook her head. "Please don't answer that." _Think before you speak Dani._

_I wasn't even planning to say anything… ok maybe I was. _"Let's just walk out and talk and if we have to, make up some type of excuse."

Dani shot him a curious look. "Do I smell a hint of jealousy?"

"One, you can't smell jealousy and two, who knows." Nico went to the door and held it open for her. Once Dani was out of the room he shut the door behind him. They didn't even start talking before Matt went over to them.

"Hey Dani I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or something." A jealous Matt said.

Nico didn't even let Dani speak up before he said. "Sorry Matt the TK issue takes top priority, since we don't want him to go into a meltdown."

"Doesn't most of that involve security, so I don't see why me and Dani can't go for lunch."

Dani had to speak for herself, although she was fine with seeing to men fight over her._ Alright so Nico is just stating what's true, but I will take that._ "Matt I'm sure security is already taken care of. But I have to assess TK and his state of mind and I also need Nico to fill me in on what TK did."

When Dani and Nico walked away Matt decided to say one last thing. "I know there is something you two are not telling me."

They both looked at each other and Dani said softly "He doesn't know how to take a hint."

Nico replied "No he doesn't."

_Nico, I wish we both knew how to take a hint._


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter. The next one will be up soon and I do mean soon and it will be worth it because it will be what some of you want but also at the same time it may not be *evil laugh* I'm in the process of editing that one.**

**Here you **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dani and Nico got to the practice field and they were watching a frantic TK run back and forth on the field. The Hawks had forgone practice today so TK could get the players participating caught up on what they were going to do at his event. He only had one day to plan because the press event was tomorrow and the event was the next day.

Nico and Dani were standing next to each other watching TK. Dani decided to ask Nico about why TK had to do this. "What is this event that Terrence is planning?"

Nico turned towards her with his hands in his pockets and said. "It's a one day event to bring local children in to play football, try different positions and to have fun and meet the players."

She was curious now because this is the first time that she heard of all of this and she wanted to know if TK got into any trouble "Ok, so why was this the first time I am hearing of it?"

"This is why you shouldn't zone out at meetings. It was a last minute thing; TK was persuaded to put this on."

Dani was surprised that TK would take a step like that. _Is he finally taking charge?_ Then that one thought clicked in her head that should have been there first. "What did he do that I don't know about?"

Nico smiled because now she was asking what she should know. "Now you're asking the right questions… I don't know the specific details but from what I was told it involved a drunk TK and a highly respected Detective."

She made an o shape with her mouth when she knew what TK did. _TK has to learn not to hit on every female there is._ Then she also realized. _Why doesn't he know the details? Did it happen when… _"So why don't you know all the details?"

He moved a step closer to her and looked down at her. "Believe it or not, I do need sleep and I do take days off."

She crossed her arms because she was sure this happened that day "Did it happen last Wednesday?"

_Maybe she should be around me less. She is starting to sound a little like me. _He sighed because he knew what she was getting at. "Yes."

"Another words, this happened at night and if I recall you weren't going anywhere any ways… wait that was a day off?"

A smile grew on his face when she asked that question. "Slightly, I decided it was when I ran into you." _There is always settle hints from both of us, that night just proved it. God, why can't we just admit it._

Dani was avoiding a response at that moment. She really wanted to know why TK came to this decision. "How did TK come to this compromise?"

Nico tilted his head and said. "Doctor Santino you're starting to sound like me." Then once he said that he got back on topic "More than likely once he sobered up the detective helped him come to this decision after I chose not to answer my phone because of the state we both were in."

"You still don't talk much in that state. So is this detective going to be at the event?"

He chose to ignore the first statement she made and answered her. "I would assume so, from what I was told it was the only way that she wouldn't press charges.

Dani waged a finger just a little bit. "Smart lady"

Both of them turned their heads when they notice a panting TK rushing over to them. TK's hands started to fly everywhere and pointing in different directions "Hey Doctor D, how long have you been here, if long sorry. Trying to get all this together."

Before TK could continue, Dani place her hands on TK's shoulders "TK slow down, we basically just got here and you're not making much sense."

"Oh sorry… it was all last minute and my head is about to explode and."

Dani decided to interrupt him again. "TK, take a break. It sounds like you need it."

TK gave her an 'are you crazy' look and then stated to shout at Dani "A break, Take a break?! Look, I need this done like yesterday."

She was not shocked that TK decided to freak out at her; she was kind of expecting him to. "TK I am just saying take a second to breathe."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Yeah, I know." He then pointed a thumb towards Nico. "I'm surprised that he didn't step in." Nico was glaring at TK and TK noticed, so he all a suddenly turned his attention back Dani. "Ha, well I guess you two are on TK Duty for the rest of the day." He walked away back to the field.

As he walked back to the field Dani said and a sarcastic tone "Great."

* * *

**To me it seems a little choppy so let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I needed a decent transition for this and the next chapter. And the next chapter will deal with what happened Wednesday. I think I made everything work so I could lead up to the next chapter. Which was fun to write, the down side is now I have to type it. We will see if I get it out on Saturday or Sunday if not then I will sometime next week.**

**Thanks for reading this**

**P.S the first part of this I took from something I was writing for another fanfic of NR(Not sure if I will put it up because I have a slightly beginningish part and Middleish and other parts?) but I figure this would go pretty well with this. **

**Sorry for going off on a Tangent.**

**Enjoy **

**Please review and let me know what you think**

* * *

Dani finished up the day chasing TK around. His event prep involved her and Nico to make sure TK did not bite any one's head off, and there was a few time where both of them could have sworn that TK was about to take a swing at a fellow team member.

She was dropped off at home, at midnight, by Nico. She was exhausted from TK and so she locked the front door and went straight up to her room. She was too exhausted to change, so she just plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

Dani's eyes darted open. She waited a few more seconds to make sure she didn't hear knocking. She was wrong. She slowly got out of her bed and went downstairs. At the same time she was thinking, _damn it Nico, What could have happened in a few hours. _She opened the door without taking a look.

She opened the door and sarcastically said "what may I do for you on this fine evening." She looked around to find him leaning against the door frame. Nico was intrigued by what Dani just said. She softly yelled "Nico! I was sleeping" _I am going to regret saying this. _"What's the situation now?"

Nico didn't respond to what Dani said. He just kept leaning against the door frame and looking over at her.

Dani decided to wave her hand in front of Nico to see if it would get his attention. "Earth to Nico…Any one home." Nico started to smile and just kept watching her.

"Nico if you're not going to answer I am going to shut this door on you." _If it was anyone else I would find this creepy, Fake boyfriend or not._ Nico still did not answer her and she would never have the heart to shut the door on Nico. She started to point behind her and said, "Look if you need me or any coffee I am going to be in the kitchen." She sighed and continued "Just don't let the cold air in"

Dani turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen until she felt something grab her arm. She turned her head to find that Nico grabbed her, but it wasn't tight; he grabbed her softly. Then Nico used his heel to shut the door.

"Nico, watcha doin?" she said this slowly because she was concerned what was going to happen next. But she wasn't affarid of what could happen.

He stared deep into her eyes and then gently grabbed the other hand and he turned her around slowly and softly said "What I should have done a long time ago."

"Um Nico," he then gently put his hands around her waist. "You might want to…" She was caught off-guard when he immediately pushed her against the closest wall. " Nico are you ok? This is definitely not you."

He was gazing deep into her eyes and when she looked into his she saw nothing but passion and hunger. She kept looking into his eyes until he started to kiss her neck softly and he took his time with every individual kiss. " Nico, as much as I want this and as much as this feels great, I'm not exactly sure what is going on. I mean…"

Between a kiss Nico said "doctor, you're babbling." Nico took another long kiss but this time it was closer to her mouth. "If you want me to stop just say so."

"Nico, don't stop" so he continued until he got to her lips and he took a deep passionate kiss from her.

Everything faded into a black image.

"Mom."

_I haven't felt something like that since…_

"Mom!"

_Since…_

"MOM!" This time Dani responded to the familiar voice. She looked around her room and found Lindsay standing near the door.

Dani was still groggy from waking up "Umm, Lindsay what do you need." She looked over at her clock and saw the bolded red number. "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"Well, Nico is downstairs in the kitchen. His knocking, for some reason, didn't wake you up. He says it has to do with TK."

"How long?"

"About 15, he also said he tried to call you, but you left your phone downstairs."

Dani moved up the in her bed so she was sitting. "So how did you get up?"

"Mom, I'm not a heavy sleeper. The knocking always wakes me up…" then she softly said "He also texted me."

"Since when?"

Lindsay pulled a fake yawn on her mother. "Sorry mom, heading back to bed."

Dani stood up from her bed. "Lindsay, don't think were… Wait, he texted you." Before they could finish their conversation she herd Lindsay's door shut. _Do I have to go downstairs? Maybe next time I should let him stay…right the whole TK thing down stairs._ She looked down at what she was wearing and noticed that she was still in the same cloths. _This will have to do._ She went down stairs and smelled the aroma of coffee. _COFFEE!_ She got to the kitchen and noticed that Nico was leaning against a counter and had the coffee made and ready.

He was the first one to speak "Doctor Santino." He moved forward and handed her the coffee and she gladly accepted it. He lost his train of thought because he did notice that she was in the same clothing as the day before. _Why is she still in the same cloths?... Not possible I dropped her off 4 hours ago… Why is this showing in me?_ " Sorry for going off topic but why are you still in the same cloths?"

"Never changed, I guess I was too tired. But you know I could ask you the same thing but I can assume you never got the chance because of the reason why you are here. Oh and Nico, jealousy might actually suit you." She gave Nico a smile

He smiled back at her and sarcastically said "There goes my chance of making you guess why I am here."

"What did TK do?"

"He went back into the locker room and locked himself in there. He said the only person he will talk to is you. Just to sum it up"

She sighed and put her coffee down. "Let me go change." She got half way up the stairs when she called back. "Oh and Nico, next time let's hope I get woken up in the middle of the night for a better reason."

When he heard Dani say that he choked on his coffee. _I Hope So…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so here is one of the updates from my lost bet (Still haven't lost that bet until the episode is out tonight but I think I owed you this update anyways. The Bet was mentioned in one night of a twisted sense. You can refer to that for the bet if you want to.) Now this was really fun to write but not to type because it just got tedious.**_

_**Well I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

When Nico and Dani arrived to the outside door of the locker room Dani knocked then shouted at the door. "Terrence I am here."

TK yelled "The old man does not come in."

Dani turned towards Nico so she could talk to him. "Did he just call you an old man?" Nico just shrugged at the statement and Dani turned back to the door "I don't think he has any intention to but to stand where he is… or talk"

TK opened the door and stuck his head out. "He's got to move back a bit before I let you in." Nico did just so. "Ok now you can come in."

Dani looked back at Nico and walked in and she found a bench to sit on while TK took one across from her. "Terrence what happened?"

He was obviously avoiding the question. "I could be asking you the same thing Doc. You and Nico arrive here in the same clothing as yesterday."

_Crap that's why I went upstairs. Why didn't Nico say anything? _"Look I'm running on maybe 3 hours of sleep, he is probably running on less so." She was cut off.

"Doctor D you don't have to be that straight forward"

"I don't need to explain myself to you" _wasn't trying to be._

"Actually Doc, you do." Dani was confused and shocked that TK said that. It showed on her face. TK decided to continue before he had an angry Dani on his hands. "You and the old man left me hanging on Wednesday I called you and him and so did the police. You owe me an explanation."

He was right, but the last thing that she wanted to tell him was what happened that night. "The last thing I should do is explain myself to you. No offence but that is not the type of relationship I have with a clients."

"Doc we both know since you got me its been different. So I don't think that matters anymore. I kind of know your personal life more than you think." Dani took a play out of Nico's book and glared TK down. "Ha, you know it's true. Now explain why you two weren't able to help." TK moved on to the edge of the bench and both of his hands gripped the bottom. "I want to hear the juicy details."

The last thing she wanted to do was explain everything to him. She knew she had to say something. "We both ran into each other at a bar."

* * *

Dani went to a bar that night for some strange reason. Ray had the kids; they plead something about a school project and his house being closer. For some strange reason she was in the mood for a drink. She was on her third drink and was sitting at one end of the bar.

Nico was there just to get a drink and to be honest he didn't even know Doctor Santino was going to be there. By the time he ordered another drink he had an incoming call from TK, he chose to ignore it. Then a few seconds later he had another call from the police station. _What did TK do?_ He was sitting at the other end of the bar and figured he would take the call outside. He got up and was on his way out looking down at his phone.

Dani decided to go and fix her make up before she ordered another drink. When she got up from the bar she only got two steps in when she ran into somebody. She probably had too many drink to realize who it was, at first, just by the clothing he was wearing. She had ran into Nico, literally. She didn't look up at first, but both her hands were flat on his chest she stood there looking at his chest for what seemed like an eternity. _Umm._

When Nico ran into her he immediately grabbed her shoulders so she would not fall and he too did not realize who she was.

_Tall, sturdy, so far a gentlemen, hmm_

_TK or stay, TK or stay. First apologize. _

At the same time Dani looked up and Nico looked down, while they both said "Sorr…" their eyes met and they were speechless for a few seconds.

_Crap, Nico. Good or bad. Nico…Nico. Am I willing to see where this goes?_

_Danielle?_

Once she realize it was Nico and after it registered in her head she backed away. "Umm, sorry Nico. I didn't look." Her thoughts were all over the place. _Why is Nico here? Did he follow me? What did TK do? I wonder how much he has had to drink. Can my head stop going this fast?_

He was still looking down at her and gave her a half smile. "Doctor Santino, I didn't expect to see you here. I should be the one apologizing." He raised his phone and pointed at it for a second. "Wasn't looking" he tilted his head when he thought of something. _I _guess _this will make my decision. _"Doctor Santino, do you want to grab a seat?"

_I have already had some drinks, he probably has too. Um worst outcome… not possible, he's Nico… Although I want his tie. Alcohol talking, alcohol talking._ " Why not." She raised one finger at him and said. "But I have had enough drinks to not be considered a doctor. So no calling me Doctor Santino, OK?"

He moved his hands back and forth making it seem like he was trying to make a decision. "Deal." The truth was dropping the formalities was not a problem; he just called her Doctor out of respect. _TK can figure his own way out of whatever problem he created_

* * *

"A few drinks Doctor D, I know where that leads to." He said that with a huge grin on his face.

"TK, just listen."

He put both hands up in the air defensively. "Ok, sorry Doctor D. Didn't mean to hit a nerve there."

"We sat down and had a few drinks, a fascination with his tie and yes it leads somewhere but it's not what you think"

* * *

Nico lead Dani to a booth and he gestures her into one side. "Thank you." He nodded his head in response. He sat down and immediately two drinks were brought over. She looked down at the drinks then at Nico. "one of you usual spots?"

"You can say that. What brings you out tonight?" He was genuinely curios because it was a weekday.

"The kids are with Ray and I wanted a drink." She raised the glass and tilted it slightly. "By the way thank you for the drink" she took a sip of it then set it down. "I'm guessing the same goes for you?"

He nodded and then took a sip of his own drink. "What gave it away?"

"Whatever caught your attention on your phone must have not mattered much since your still here. I'm guessing you're here for the heck of it."

"Ok since you got that, then who caught my attention on my phone."

"Seriously." Once she realized that his facial expression did not change she continued. "Ok, probably something that had to do with the team and something that would have you knocking at my door at god knows what time." She went off track a bit "I swear you get a kick out of it." He did a little shake with his head to the whole thing Dani just said. "I'm on the right track, right?"

"For the most part."

"Argh, your being vague."

Nico tilted his head, again, and smiled "How many have you had?" _Why is she staring at my tie?_

"Of what?" He glanced down at the drink and Dani's eyes followed. "Oh, um this would be my forth, I think, why?"

"You start to babble, like when you're nervous… and you're also staring at my tie."

"I don't babble… much" _although I don't know __**why**__ I want his tie_. Her eyes immediately darted back over to his tie when she thought of the tie. Two more drinks were brought over and Nico told them to stop because he knew it might not be a good idea if they had anymore.

"And the Tie?"

Dani was going through her head trying to figure out why she found his tie so interesting. It was just a dark blue tie. She had no clue why she wanted it. She was blunt "I have no clue."

With a little nod of his head he said. "Ok that's when the drinks stop."

"I'm assuming you have had as many drinks as I have, so why does it not show… like me babbling" She then pointed at Nico and his tie "and this strange fascination I have with the tie and I'm babbling again."

* * *

"Doc I got to ask what is up with you and the tie."

"Terrence, that is a mystery to even me and it will probably always will be that way."

"Ok doc, continue me loving this story."

* * *

He shrugged his shoulders "I hide it better, maybe. And your babbling is adorable." He decided to look down at his phone for the time.

_Ha, it shows… or maybe it was on purpose._

He thought of what he just said and decided to say "that's when I need to stop."

Dani sarcastically replied with "What, are you afraid you will let too much info out."

"That and also we need to figure out how to get you home."

"Right, neither of us can drive or at least it would be a bad idea. Can't you call someone?"

"No, the ones that I have on are covering something else." He was of course referring to the call that he got earlier that he decided not to answer because he saw Dani. _Should I… might not be a good idea… then again she won't remember, more than likely. _He stood up and said to Dani "My place isn't that far from here. It's a quick walk. You're welcome to come until we find someone to bring you home."

"If it was someone other than you. I probably wouldn't be ok with it."

"Did you just imply I'm not like other men?"

Dani wasn't sure if she had offended him or if he was just messing with her so she went with. "You should take that as a complement, most men are cocky, arrogant and idiots. Well the first one implies to you. But almost any other man would be expecting something if they brought a lady home… Crap what I meant was, nope not going to work if I say anything else. It's just going to dig me in a deeper hole." She noticed that Nico was smiling and she decided to smack in the arm.

"What?"

"You're getting a kick out of me making a fool of myself and I'm shocked that I am sort of making sense."

"I understand what you're saying. You're implying that I'm better than most men."

"Yup the cockiness part does imply to you."

He chuckled a bit and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Ready?"

"Yes" they both left the bar and they started to walk.

They got a few blocks and Dani immediately noticed that there were a few other buildings and where they were heading looked like an apartment building that was only four stories tall and an old looking exterior. They went up a few steps and Nico entered a code that you could hear the lock unclick and he then put in a key to unlock the dead bolt.

* * *

"Wait Nico actually brought you to his house?"

"Yes he did." Dani avoided telling TK that there were two other places because Nico would probably even kill her for telling him that.

"What was it like I need the dets."

"Terrence just listen."

"Fine but does anything crazy happen since you two are obviously drunkish." She glared at him and it told him to shut up." Listening, I swear I won't interrupt you until the end. Promise."

* * *

"When you said you lived close I didn't think you meant this close. I would have figured you would have lived in an isolated area."

"That's another place." He didn't mean to let that slip out but it did so Dani figured she would try to get as much information out of him.

"How many places do you have?"

"I know what you're doing Danielle" he decided to play along for now and would be vague in answering. He opened the door to let her in. "three. This place. The isolated one and the other is going to remain secret for now." He looked over at Dani and noticed she was trying to figure out something's in her head. "Yes I own this building and no, no one else lives here. Hell I am barely here. Onyx is at my other place, the isolated one… and you're still taking this place in."

Dani was just staring. She found that the first floor was mostly empty minus a few chairs. "No, no I think the alcohol in my system is making me stare"

_At least she is leaving my tie alone_. Nico went to the stairs that were in the middle of the room and connected to all the floors.

_Why is this a red color… well at least it is a darker red. Better follow him… I'll wait until he is partly up the stairs._ She did just so. She went up the stairs and found herself in a dark blue color room that was partly a kitchen and then a table was set out on the other half of room. She noticed that all the floors were wooden. The kitchen had a lot of stainless steel appliances and she was amazed. "Ok I love your kitchen" she looked around and noticed that Nico was nowhere to be found and she decided to go up the stairs. "These stairs are going to kill Me." she noticed that he was not on the next floor either. _Looks like a living room and a bed room._ She went up to the next floor, this one was a cream color and looked like an office. She noticed again he was not there. _Last stop the roof. I swear if he is not there he is going to regret it._ She went to the roof and noticed he was sitting on the ground leaning against something. There were two beer bottles next to him. "Nice telescope."

"Can't see the stars here unless there is a blackout."

"Well at least you can see a nice sky line." She decided to sit next to him and he handed her a bottle. "I bet from your other place you can see the stars."

"yup"

Dani was waiting him to say something else but he never did. "I like how you have this place all split up. Although the stairs aren't fun."

Nico smiled and turned his head to face her. "There not supposed to be. It gets people to think twice before they break in." there was a look on Dani that Nico picked up on. "There's something you want to ask. You should." _Those eyes are going to kill me._

"Will you answer it?"

"Maybe or maybe I will deflect it, it really depends."

"Who's Onyx?"

_She was listening_ "so you were listening?"

"Well I had to stare at something other than your tie. So who is Onyx?"

"Remember a few weeks into the job you were trying to figure out if I was a magician or a killer and something about me being out of control with my methods." She was nodding her head because she did remember, she also remember it was fun telling him he was out of control when TK and Givens got into a fight. "Well you asked if I had any pets and then I drove off on you. Which was fun."

"You got too much of a kick out of that."

"Well Onyx is my cat. You tried to get a lot of information those first few weeks. I admire that, most people just stop after I don't answer."

Dani turned her head so they both were facing each other. "It's a tuxedo cat, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just guessing, considering who his owner is. He is probably a stray, has a pierced ear, I imagine the cat gets into fights or at least fights find him. Do you take after your cat?"

He sarcastically responded with "huh, I guess I do." He waited a second before he continued. "You're basically right about my cat. I guess that's what you do, you analyze people."

"Well I analyze most people, there's still a person that I rather learn from them who they are. Why do you think I was asking and plus if I was analyzing you it would be vaguer then the answers you give me. There's something about the vagueness." _There's something about it I find interesting. _

Nico looked back at the dark sky "I know." _She's not someone that I want to push away, but sometimes it is better. It's good to know that she is willing to learn from me. Maybe, just maybe… _he looked over at Dani and noticed she finished the beer and her eyes were shut. _If that beer put her to sleep, I'm going to have to figure out what to do with her._ Then he softly said "Dani, Dani."

"mmmmm"

"Come on let's get up. I'll let you stay for the rest of the night."

She slowly got up with a little help from Nico. She held on to him so she could get down the stairs. They went to the third floor. The living room and bed room were split by a wall that had a gap for where double doors should be.

"I'll let you take the bed." He led her into his bedroom and she kicked off her shoes and she was still holding on to Nico. She made him walk with her, she sat down and Nico was standing in front of her. "You good?"

"Almost." She started to stare at his tie… again. He was caught off guard when she grabbed his tie. "I either need the company of the tie or the person." She pulled the tie to make him follow and pushed him over to the other side of the bed.

"Dani?"

"Like I said, person or tie. I'm fine with either."

"Are you?"

"Yes I am, but you've got a choice."

Nico started to undo his tie and it was his turn to catch her off guard. He gently touched her cheek and pulled her in and just for a few seconds he kissed her. He then immediately pulled back and gave her his tie. He stood up and said. "Not a chance that I am ruining this friendship, not yet. Not until were both fine with it and we don't have our thoughts compromised." He started to walk out until Dani said something.

"Nico" he turned around "you made the right choice."

"Dani if I had one more drink today, I'm not sure what would have happened. I'm not willing to lose what we have now because of a few drinks."

"I know, if anything else started I would be in the same spot."

"Then Why?"

"Sometimes it's good to know where a person stands. Thanks for the tie."

"One last thing what are the chances of you remembering?"

"Slim"

"Good Night Dani"

"Night and thanks Nico" _for not doing what most would._

He went out of the room and went to one of the couches. Dani was knocked out almost immediately but not until after one last thought. _If I do remember do I tell him?_

It was easy for Nico to fall asleep, he said what was needed. _Part of me hopes she remembers. But what becomes of us if she does. What happens to me knowing that I already told her what I wanted to… slightly. Time will tell._

* * *

_**TK and Dani talk will continue Next chapter.**_

_**And by the way this is officially my longest chapter that I have put out. I hope you enjoyed it let me know if there was any confusion and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
